1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color adjusting device suited to video instruments such as video printers of the R(red), G(green) and B(blue) input type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the color video printer for reproducing images on paper or the like, since the input is comprised of R, G and B signals, for the color balance is adjusted, it has been the general practice in the prior art to change the individual levels of the R, G and B signals.
Hence, it has so far been impossible to control the other adjustments of the level of a luminance signal, color hue and color saturation independently of one another. When the luminance level alone, the color hue alone, or the color saturation alone is desired to change, it has, therefore, been utmost difficult to achieve such adjustments.